1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an X-ray diagnostic apparatus and image processor.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a moving image is displayed by continuously displaying a plurality of images, the moving image may be observed while a region to be observed (to be referred to as a “region of interest” hereinafter) moves laterally in the image. When images sensed by rotating an imaging system or target are used, in particular, if the target is not located in the rotation center, the target is displayed together with its lateral movement.
It is known that one of the human characteristics is that the power of observation/concentration of an object varies depending on whether the object is largely moving or not. If, therefore, a moving image with a region of interest largely moving is observed, the power of observation/concentration of the region of interest inevitably decreases, resulting in a deterioration in operation efficiency or diagnostic ability.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the above situation, and has as its object to provide an image display apparatus and X-ray diagnostic apparatus which always display a region of interest in an image center to allow an operator to observe the region of interest while keeping the power of observation or concentration high.